The present invention generally relates to wireless device operation in vehicles and more particularly, to a system and method for detecting wireless device status within the vehicle and displaying and/or recording that status for the purpose of dissuading and/or inhibiting operation of the communication mode of the wireless device during vehicle operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,787,949 (Sumcad, et al.) discloses a method for controlling a mobile communications device while located in a mobile vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,884,750 (Bacal) discloses inhibiting distracting operations of personal handheld devices by the operator of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,855,682 (Osann, Jr.) discloses a system for safe texting while driving. U.S. Pat. No. 8,774,842 (Jones, et al.) discloses a system/method for limiting usage of a wireless communication device. See also U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,162 (Schrader, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,104 (Cope, et al.) and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2014/0342718 (Chen, et al.), 2014/0342717 (Chen, et al.), 2014/0323109 (Spangler, et al.), 2014/0287733 (Mach), 2014/0295792 (Makowski) and 2014/0274023 (Rajeevalochana).
However, there remains a need for a vehicle cell phone status detector and indicator and thereby inhibitor system and method.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.